


Star Vs The Mystery Twins

by Demonlucy



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crossover, Multi, will add things as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonlucy/pseuds/Demonlucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel and Dipper start their new boring high school lives in Echo Creek Academy. After the horrors and excitement of Gravity Falls, this plain old high school should be a breeze! Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~! This is my first Crossover and my first time writing fan fiction for Gravity Falls and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil so I hope you like it.
> 
> Also this first chapter was made for Mabel week, day 5: missed moments

It was a cool day but the sun shone brightly, Mabel clutched the straps of her glittery pink backpack and stared up in silence at the building looming before her ‘Echo Creek Academy’.

Today was the first day of High School, the twins first day of real high school life, the real life for real teens.

“Well here it is, High school.” Dipper spoke from his position at her side, also looking up at their new school. Mabel looked over at her twin, Dipper was still a bit short than her and had taken to wearing Wendy’s hat since they had come back from their summer at Gravity Falls. He was wearing a UFO shirt under a blue hoodie and a pair of old greyish brown jeans with some converse. Mabel was wearing her shooting star sweater, purple skirt and matching headband.

“Well Dip-Dop, here’s to high school life.” Mabel said with jittery joy, still anxious about what the future holds for the two of them but after what happened this summer she's happy that she finally gets to enjoy high school with her brother. Because no matter how scary or horrifying High school will be, they will always have each others back and together they can overcome just about anything.

“Yeah… On the bright side, high schools gonna be a breeze after all of Gravity Falls weirdness.” Dipper joked, nudging his sister’s shoulder with his own, to wipe the worry off his sisters face. Mabel gave a small laugh and stood straighter “Yeah! You’re right, how strange can high school really be after all we've been through,” She smiled happily at him, then out of nowhere there was a loud boom and a shock wave from an explosion knocked the twins onto their back sides, with a surprised yelp.

“What in the world!” Dipper shrieked as they both looked up at a rising rainbow mushroom cloud that had a smiley face. "Am I on the smile dip again? You're seeing this two, right bro-bro?" Mabel questioned hastily.

"Yeah b-" Dipper began to answer when the front doors of the school burst open reviling two slightly older teens. One was a blonde haired girl with a mint coloured dress wearing devil horns and holding what looked like some form of pink magic wand with little wings on the side, and a boy with brown hair, wearing a red hoodie who happened to have a cute little mole on his face. 

The twins eyes widened when a group of monsters, ranging from a strange giraffe to a two headed thing, appeared behind the two older teens, one monster lunged at the pair only to be swiftly kicked aside midair by the brown haired boy. The girl held out her wand and shouted “HONEY COMB CANNON!” a blast of syrup and chunks of honey comb magically came into existence and shot out of the wand, hitting the monsters head on and flinging them back down the hall. 

The brown haired boy grabbed the girls hand and they both started running away from the schools entrance and towards the twins, the blonde caught Mabel’s eye and a smile light up her face. As the two ran closer Mabel could see the two hearts that were placed almost perfectly on her cheeks “Oh, clones! Hey clones!” she exclaimed happily.

“Star, c’mon we don't have time for this!” The boy insisted, dragging her away as the monsters started to regroup and chase them once more. “Bye clones!” she shouted, waving goodbye as the two ran away and the monsters chased them, not even bothering with the twins. The monsters must only be after the boy and the girl named Star.

Dipper and Mabel watched the scene in shock and fascination, not moving even after the teens and monsters had disappeared into the distance. 

“….well that was…” Dipper started “AWESOME!” Mabel finished with stars in her eyes as she jumped up, pulling her brother up with her, she began to bounce excitedly and Dipper couldn't help but give a small smile in return.

Dipper let out a laugh “Guess I have more things to write about in my new journal.” 

Mabel smiled brighter “High school is just as weird as Gravity Falls, Dipper! Who knows what’s waiting to be discovered!” she teased, the twins had both been silently dreading a boring high school life and now it turns out that high school might not be as boring as they first thought.

 

“We'll have to find out what was up with those monsters and why they were after those guys, that girls wand was clearly magical so we'll have to look into that too!" Dipper rambled to himself as he began to pace, he turned to his twin and gave a small smile as he held out his fist for a fist bump "Mystery Twins?” 

“Mystery Twins.” Mabel answered, bumping her first to Dippers and making an exploding noise.

Things were going to be pretty interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring Star and Marco

“MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!” Star shouted as she attacked the last monster and sent them flying, she smiled as the monsters began picking themselves back up and heading back through the portal. “Better luck next time guys!” Marco chuckled as he dusted off his hoodie, Star ran over and slapped Marco on the back.

“Good job kicking monster butt Marco.” She said happy as the brunette yelped on contact “Ugh, everything hurts.” He grumbled but managed to smile back at his friend. 

The two started to walk back towards the school, trying to brush off any lingering honey comb and dirt from the monster battle. Though it seemed that once again that their clothes were beyond repair, Marco had never been more thankful that he owned so many of the same outfit because after meeting Star he surely needed them.

“I hope we didn’t miss too much of school, I’d hate to fall behind in our classes on the first day back.” Marco said worried, already quickening his pace as his anxiety began to grow. “You’d think that the monsters would give us a week to get adjusted, I mean they left us alone all summer but then start attacking us during school days, who does that!?” 

“Yeah, maybe they were on vacation over the summer.” Star commented with a shrug, skipping to keep pace with Marco, who smiled and said jokingly “I thought Man-arm had a tan.” Star laughed and they were soon back at the schools entrance. 

“I wonder where those clones went too,” Star tilted her head and looked over at where the twins had been sat when the pair had run from the monsters, “They were the first clones I’d seen on Earth, I wanted to talk to them.” She frowned lightly, saddened that she had missed her chance.

Marco raised his eyebrow in confusion “Clones? Star those weren’t clones, they are called twins… or maybe triplets, and sometimes there can be as many as eight identical humans.” Star rolled her eyes “I know how clones work Marco, there are more than one of the original person and they are an identical copy, duh. We have clones on Mewni too.” 

“Well on Earth humans can't be cloned, only born and there can be a pair of twins who are the same but one is a boy and the other is a girl.” Marco explained as they walked down the honey covered hallway, carefully avoiding the majorly sticky patches. 

Star gasped in wonder “Earth is so magical.” Marco smiled, even after a year spent on earth Star still found every little thing amazing. “I think that they might be new students so we’ll find them later and maybe we can all get along.” He pointed out; Star smiled brightly and nodded “This is going to be so much fun!” 

\--

“This is soooo not fun.” Star loudly whispered from where she was slumped on her desk, listening to one of the teachers drone on about something called Science, it sounded more like magic and which craft to her. 

Marco rolled his eyes but didn’t bother replying to his friend, too busy taking notes. The class was coming to an end anyway so he was sure that Star could last five more minutes. Although the blonde didn’t think she could last any longer, she did indeed make it to the end of the lesson, jumping up for joy and exclaiming “FREEDOM!” the second the bell rang.

Star vaulted over her desk, grabbed Marco by his hood and sprinted out of the classroom before the teacher could even call her out on her rudeness. Marco had only just managed to collect his things before his friend had dragged him out of the classroom. 

“Jeez Star I didn’t think you would get bored so easy, you were so excited to get back to school this morning.” Marco sighed as he carefully placed his things in his locker, making sure that everything was in the correct place. “Ugh, I was! I guess I just forgot how terrible school was, I’m still happy to see everyone though, but the learning… bleeeh.” Star pulled tongues and threw her things into her locker and slamming it closed.

“Now I’m just glad its lunch! And that means,” She paused for effect before saying in a singsong voice “Marco’s super awesome nachos!” Marco laughed and playfully pushed her shoulder “Alright alright, let’s go to the cafeteria and get our snack on.” 

Marco walked calmly into the cafeteria and headed towards an empty table with Star skipping happily at his side, the blonde waving any saying hi to everyone they passed like she always did. The two settled down at the table and had begun stuffing their faces with the super awesome nachos when the brunette caught sight of a bright pink sweater.

“He-hey look, it’s the kids from this morning.” He whispered quietly to the blonde, after swallowing his mouthful. Star on the other hand had no problem talking with her mouth full “W’at?” she asked, spitting crumbs over the table.

“Gross Star.” Marco shivered before pointing to where the pair had just entered and were awkwardly glancing around the seating area, looking for a spare place or maybe new friends. ‘Poor guys.’ The brunette thought to himself, the first day in a new school was always the hardest.

“Star, do you think we sho-” The brunette began, not noticing that his friend had already jumped up and was now standing on the chair “HEEEY! OVER HERE, COME AND SIT WITH US!” she waved excitedly as her loud happy voice echoed across the room. The twins looked momentarily shocked, glancing at one another before cautiously heading their way. Marco groaned and covered his face with his hands “Staaarrrr, not so loud…” he sighed in defeat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and a very quick and easy explanation from Marco

The Pines twins had been quickly swept up with the rest of the first years and spent the day doing induction lessons and enough ice breakers to destroy the polar icecaps. Within no time at all it was lunch, Dipper was eager to leave the socializing nightmare that was the classroom and head somewhere else, maybe he would have a little look around the school for those two older teens from this morning. The boy had been turning thoughts over in his head since their first interaction. 

Where did those monsters come from? 

Why were they chasing those teens?

Where did that girl get the wand?

How did the wand work?

What kind of sandwich did mom pack today?

Okay, so not all of the boys thoughts where on the teens but the majority of them where. His sister, Mable ran up to him after waving a few new friends goodbye. “Okay, so I know you want to go and hunt down those mysterious strangers, I do too, buuuuuut I’m hungry so I suggest we eat first and use the food as adventure fuel!” she exclaimed the last part, Dipper chuckled “Okay okay, to tell the truth I am pretty hungry and I suppose some adventure fuel couldn’t hurt.”

“ADVENTURE FUEL!” Mabel shouted again, pointing dramatically towards the cafeteria before grabbing her twins hand and dashing off. 

The two ended up standing rather awkwardly, looking around at all the seats and tables filled up with bigger kids who where all talking loudly with one another. It was clear to both of them that even if they sat down at a table the occupants of said table where already such close friends that it would just be slightly embarrassing to try and insert themselves.

“Maybe we should just go sit outside?” Dipper asked as he took another glance at the people closest to them, Mabel nodded “Yeah, that might be-” 

“HEEEY! OVER HERE, COME AND SIT WITH US!” 

An extra loud and happy voice echoed across the room. The twins looked over and saw the blonde haired girl from this morning stood on a chair, waving frantically at them with a large smile. Dipper and Mabel both glanced at each other, wondering if she was talking to them, which she must, because they were the only ones standing randomly with nowhere to go. Mable gave her brother a small shrug before they both cautiously headed towards to blonde and her friend who seemed to be trying to disappear behind his hands. The two didn’t know if this was some sort of trick or if they were just lucky to find the two older teens so quickly, after all they had met more than one evil doer with an innocent façade. 

When they got close enough the girl jumped down from her chair and moved to sit down next to the brunette much to her friend’s relief. “Here sit, sit!” She smiled, patting the side of the table opposite herself. The twins took the seats across from the older teens, Mable in front of the blonde and Dipper in front of the brunette who had removed his hands from his face and was now sat slightly more relaxed.

“Hello, my name is Star Butterfly and this is Marco!” The girl, Star said while excitedly extending both her hands to the twins for them to shake, while nodding her head to the boy.

Dipper and Mabel each took a hand and shook, Dipper more attentively than his sister who smiled brightly “That’s such an amazing name! I’m Mabel and this is my brother Dipper.” 

Marco smiled lightly “Nice to meet you guys, it’s your first day right?” Dipper nodded “Yeah, we’ve just had to suffer through those introduction classes.”

“Ugh, ice breakers are the worst, but don’t worry too much everyone here is pretty nice… well Britney isn’t but apart from her everyone else is okay.” Star nodded in agreement, giving complements to Mabel on how cute her backpack was and how cool her sweater was. 

“So… about this morning…” Dipper started “What was with those weird monsters chasing you guys? And that magic wand thingy, what’s the deal with that?” Mable finished. 

The friends glanced at each other, in the past year the duo have come to realize that although the towns people and those in school didn’t mind and seemed to welcome Star and all the magic randomness that came with her, the outside world was a dangerous place and not everyone was… well, excepting of magic and beings from other dimension. 

Marco sighed softly and Star gave him a shrug, the twins had already seen everything anyway so there was no real point lying to them when they might have already quest the truth.

“Star is a magical princess from another dimension, she was given a magical wand from her Mother before she was sent to Earth, and the monsters attack us from time to time because they are trying to steal the wand and if they get it they will probably take over the world.” 

The brunette paused and took in the twins shocked and slightly horror filled faces at the mention of another dimension.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter~! Whoop whoop!

Many thoughts rushed through the twins heads in those few moments. The weird encounters of Gravity Falls, Dippers time alone during Weirdmageddon, Mabel’s never ending utopian nightmare, the portal and rifts to other worlds and finally when they didn’t feel like lying to themselves anymore they thought of Bill Cipher. 

The dream demon was the last thing they wanted to think about but he was always on their minds, he had tricked and toyed with them, trapped and nearly killed them and everyone they loved. They had beaten him but the Pines were still paranoid that the monster would be lurking around the next corner.

The pair flinched back when a hand was waved franticly in their face, Dipper focused back on reality and found that Star was leaning across the table, her hand still outstretched after waving in their faces. Marco was frowning in concern; he had never seen anyone react that badly to the news about Star, the twins had frozen up and turned ghostly pale before his very eyes.

“H-hey, are you two alright? I know it’s a lot to take in…. do you need us to take you to the nurse?” Marco asked, concern growing with every second of silence. The twins shook their heads and regained a little colour in their cheeks, much to Marcos relief. “Sorry we didn’t mean to frighten you, we just thought you should know cause you already saw all that stuff go down this morning.” Star said sadly, the hearts on her cheeks turning into little upset rainy clouds at the thought of scaring off the first twins she had met. 

“We’re okay, we’ve had many encounters with those types of things... it’s just…” Mabel began, looking to Dipper to explain it, “It’s just we haven’t had a very good experience with beings from other dimensions… one of the monsters that is trying to steal your wand isn’t, oooh I don’t know… a triangle?” Dipper tried to ask casually.

“A triangle?” Both Marco and Star echoed confused, “Umm, no?” 

The twins visibly relaxed, knowing that Bill wasn’t running amuck once more. However, that only raised another problem for them to worry about.

“So some bad monsters from another dimension are trying to steal your magic wand and if they get it they will take over the world? I’m just making sure I have everything right, that is what you just told us right?” Dipper questioned quickly.

“Yeeaah, but don’t worry about it we’ve gotten pretty good at fighting them off if I do say so myself and I do say so myself.” Star smiled happily, waving away the boys worries before stuffing her face with more nachos. Marco rolled his eyes at the blonde and smiled at the two still on edge teens “Really though, we got this. We’ve been fighting them for over a year now.”

Dipper and Mabel shot each other a glance before relaxing more, Star and Marco had been fighting those monsters longer than they had even known they were real so the twins decided to trust the others judgement though they would still be on guard and ready to fight the monsters off. 

“Okay, we trust you.” Mabel said with a small smile, squeezing her brothers hand for comfort, Star beamed at them and offered them some nachos.  
The group settled into friendly chatter as they all ate. Mabel told the story of how she once knitted a sweater in five minutes and had blister scars on her hands to prove it, the twins showered Marco in praise as they munched on his super awesome tacos, Marco smiled bashfully and talked about other foods he could make. 

 

Lunch went by quickly and the twins had to run to their next class to be once again swept up in the icebreakers and layouts of the classes they would all be taking.

Dipper was kind of annoyed at himself for getting so caught up in the conversations that he had forgot to ask more questions about the monsters or Stars magic wand, Mabel was equally upset that they didn’t get more information about the princess from another dimension. The two decided as they walked out of the school, behind all the other kids, that they would find out what was going on tomorrow.

Mabel stopped instantly and held the back of her brother’s jacket, making him stop as well. “Mabel! Wha-?” Dipper yelped as he stumbled, nearly falling over. Mabel said nothing and simply pointed towards the carpark where an ominous carriage pulled by a skeleton horse was parked. 

Dippers jaw dropped open “What on earth is that!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take a while for me to update this fic as I originally wrote it as a one shot for Mabel Week, I don't really know where I want this to go or how I should have it end so I'm literally making this up as I go. I'm gonna think about where I want to take this story plot wise and then come back to it, hopefully it wont take to long. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who likes this story! :3


End file.
